Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2-78208 (PTD 1) is a related art document disclosing a configuration of a superconducting magnet. According to the superconducting magnet disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2-78208 (PTD 1), one side of a flange of a refrigerating machine port is attached to a magnetic shield through a vibration-proof body. Further, the other side of the flange of the refrigerating machine port is coupled to bellows constituting a vacuum chamber.